


一次处分

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Top Kim Jungwoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 关于金部长为什么被处分的故事 pwp
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 17





	一次处分

风纪部部长金廷祐今天被撤职了，理由是校内吸烟，记过处分，留校察看。

“今天...今天还补习吗？”我跟在他屁股后面，吸了一路的二手烟。“补啊，怎么，你想偷懒？”他把烟衔在嘴里，一只手伸进裤兜里掏钥匙开门，一股醉人的酒腥味扑面而来，“你爸昨晚回来了？”他没有回答，反而关上了透气的门窗，“脱衣服。”他冷冷地说。

我心说这天都还没黑，白日宣淫也得有个度吧？他见我站着不动，说：“你自己脱，还是我帮你脱？”一边翻箱倒柜地找出来一盒套子和一瓶油，我知道他心情不好，也不敢计较那么多，乖乖坐在床上脱裤子，这才注意到他在门边摆了一面镜子。其实他房间、或者说他家里，是不应该出现易碎品的，因为指不定就会摇身成为什么凶器；但当下我对着这面镜子，竟然有些动容，金廷祐跪在我身后，把油抹在了我的胸上，揉捏的手法跟片里女优被玩弄的手法一模一样，他把脸靠在我肩上，轻轻说：“自己做给我看。”

被镜外一双、镜内两双眼睛盯着，巨大的羞耻感烧上我面颊，手却不受控制地服从命令。我其实早在他威胁我脱衣服的时候就有生理反应了的，这幅该死的身体好像跟他的每一条指令都挂了钩一样，听话得不行。“喜欢吗？”他在我耳垂上亲一下，撩拨得我后颈汗毛全部竖起来，“旭熙，喜欢吗？”

我不由得加快了手上的速度，“哥...我要射了。”他什么都没有说，而是用手指勾弄我胸前硬挺的乳头，我抻腰去迎合他的动作，他托着我两瓣形状明显的肌肉抓了满手，低眼乍看竟然也觉得自己的胸部像女人一样柔软丰满，就在这样的视觉冲击下射了出来。金廷祐帮我拿纸，我从镜子里看见自己浑身紧绷着，连脚趾都蜷曲，然后小腿——妈的，好长的小腿，还有大腿，大腿侧面凹陷的线条，一直生长到臀侧，再映入眼帘的是，拜金廷祐所赐，毛发修剪得非常整齐的下体，斜上方是三角形的胯骨，然后金廷祐的手附了上来，他说：“旭熙的身体好漂亮。”

原来这就是金廷祐眼里的我的模样，难怪他总想和我做爱，我心说。他从我身后移开，我泄了力地躺倒在床上，他正侧过身子从烟盒里掏出一根烟点上，双颊深陷的样子跟跪在我身前口交的时候如出一辙，我看得喉咙眼发紧，“不做吗？”我问。“做。”他跳下床，站在床边拽着我的脚踝，让我对着他全然一副门户大开的淫荡模样，烟叼在嘴里，两只手解皮带，用力抽在我大腿根部，我的性器以肉眼可见的速度再次兴奋了，他狠狠捏了一下那处泛红的细嫩肌肤，低声咒骂。

也是奇怪，我牛高马大一个人，运动会上横扫众奖，怎么就栽在了金廷祐手里？他把润滑油浇在我下体，用手指随便捣了两下就捅进来，我疼得捏紧了床单，他每次都说我把他的床弄得乱七八糟的，扣着我的手腕举过头顶，我只好缠紧他的腰以求安慰。

恐惧感是在第一缕烟灰落在我胸上时迟钝地爬上心头的，我气息不稳地说，廷祐，烟、烟，快烧到嘴边了——他表情一点都没变，冷着脸凑过来，烟头离我的耳朵好近好近，好像在烫我的耳钉，温度顺着金属贯穿了我，我不敢躲，他用将火星灭在床单上，最后一口渡进我嘴里。

再起身的时候，他头发也乱了，三两缕散在额前，还有些湿，伴着抽插的动作摇晃。房间里全是情爱的咸湿味，他一边操我一边又伸手去后面找烟，我勾在他后腰的脚向下压，他仓促地往前顶了一下，我呻吟一声，说：“别抽了。”他顺势低下头来亲我，把我亲得浑身都软掉，分不清东西南北中，再睁眼他的脸就又是笼罩在烟气里的了，半眯着眸，迷离地看着我，说：“你说，我在学校里抽烟的事是谁捅出去的呢？”我心跳漏了一拍，“是...老师自己发现的吧。”“听说是个体育生，在田径场看见的。”“......”他叼着烟说话，一抖一抖的，烟灰又落下来，上面的余温热得我青筋直跳，我揉着他的腰以求他冷静一点，他用两指夹着烟身，徐徐说：“你真的以为我不会发现吗？”我体内下意识抽搐了一下，他皱起眉头闷哼，恶狠狠地说：“你还敢夹我。”我没正面回复，但以一种小狗一样的姿态来讨好他，在他颈侧胸前都印上湿湿的吻。

“为什么告我的状？”他一支烟又抽过了半，“就这么讨厌我吗？那为什么每次跟我做爱的时候都一副享受得不行的模样？我没让你爽吗？”说这话的时候，他每一下都顶在我体内那个让人牙酸的点上，“不、不是...操——”我崩溃地摇头，不断扭着腰用屁股去撞他的胯部，交合之处一片狼藉，他抽出来把套摘了，一股股精液射在我小腹上，狠厉地将烟头按在那处，说：“你敢打我的主意，下次就直接灭在你身上。”我刚想说话，他就两只手握住我的性器很粗鲁地动起来，我攀上他的肩膀，指甲深深陷进他后背的肌肉里，高潮来得又快又重，像是被他生生逼出来的一样，我直抽噎，想用脸去蹭他，却发现他也在哭，  
“黄旭熙，你对不起我。”奶声奶气的，好像受了什么天大的委屈，质问我为什么要告状，是不是不想干了，是不是不喜欢他，是不是腻了，我捧着他的头咬他下巴上的肉，像泄愤更像调情，说：“看不惯你在我面前拽。”

他眨两下眼睛，掐着我的脖子跟我接吻，末了又说：“黄旭熙，我操你妈。”

fin.


End file.
